


Cold As Ice

by Sheisme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleader Clarke, Clexa, Clexa Week 2020, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Football player lexa, Smut, fobidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke Griffin, Polis University's newest cheerleader, cannot stand the football team's star quarterback. Lexa Woods is talented, gorgeous and way too smug for her own good. And even though Lexa has been showing Clarke a little extra attention, Clarke has zero interest in getting to know her. It's not like it mattered anyway, since the cheerleaders aren't allowed to date any of the football players.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 754





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that was sent to me a while ago, this is a re-working of a previous ficlet I wrote.
> 
> Clexa Week 2020 Day 1 theme: Forbidden Love.

Clarke sat on the sideline bench of the Polis University football field. She was still dressed in her cheerleader uniform, but the game was long over. Polis won 21-14 thanks to the star quarterback’s last minute, game-winning 43-yard run to the end zone. The touchdown was good, but a split second after crossing the goal line, a member of the defense sacked the quarterback in a crushing blow. The crowd had gone from cheering to dead silent in a matter of seconds. Clarke and the other cheerleaders stopped their victory cheer and the players on the field rushed to see if their captain was okay. The team doctors poked and prodded and asked questions, trying to rule out a concussion before carrying the quarterback off the field as the cheers started again, chanting Lexa’s name.

Lexa Woods. Clarke scoffed thinking about her. She was actually kind of embarrassed about how worried she was for a moment when Lexa was slammed to the ground by the giant defensive lineman. Whether it was intentional or not, it was still a dick move and the other team was booed as they exited the stadium. 

Deep down, Clarke knew Lexa would be okay. The girl loved attention and her m.o. was to gain sympathy and let everyone think she was injured only to miraculously be okay and stand up for the adoring fans. This time was a little different, though. She got hit pretty hard and didn’t wave to the fans as they carried her off the field. Not that Clarke really cares what happens to Lexa. They had a rather complicated relationship...if you could even call it a relationship.

The bottom line is: Clarke could never really stand Lexa and Lexa seemed to feel the same way based on all their past verbal encounters. There were several to choose from but Clarke’s first encounter with Lexa was the moment she knew she hated her. It was the kickoff party for the beginning of the football season. Clarke was the only freshman who made the squad and was quickly becoming fairly popular. The squad had taken her under their wing and made her feel at home. They also made it very clear that dating any of the football players was absolutely forbidden. Not that Clarke minded all that much. She wasn’t really into large, sweaty men, so the thought she was in the clear until she met the star quarterback, Lexa Woods. Already the captain of the team as a sophomore and she’s broken more records than anyone on the team past or present. 

Initially, she thought Lexa was hot. Who wouldn’t? But then they were actually introduced and the amount of arrogance Lexa exhibited should be illegal. Clarke didn’t know if she was just showing off for her teammates or if this was actually how she was as a person, but she was immediately turned off by Lexa talking about the multiple interviews she had lined up, including a half hour one-on-one interview on ESPNU. 

Not like it mattered, since they couldn’t date anyway. It was a long standing unofficial rule. Obviously the school had nothing to do with that rule and didn’t care either way, but about ten years ago, after being treated so badly and being cheated on constantly by the football players, a few of the cheerleaders made a pact to never fraternize with them again. Soon, the whole squad caught wind of the pact and it became more of a solid oath between them that’s lasted for a decade. Rumor has it that over the years, a few different girls had been caught dating members of the football team, and they were asked to leave the squad. It wasn’t necessarily a hard and fast rule that they had to quit, but among the girls, it was a serious infraction. 

And since Lexa was on the football team, dating her was not an option, which was fine with Clarke. Just because she can throw a perfect 70-yard spiral and just because she was in better shape than most of the other team and just because she was drop dead gorgeous does not excuse her arrogance and cockiness. Even if it was all an act - and Clarke knew it was an act - it was still inexcusable. 

So why was she here, sitting on the bench long after everyone has already left? That’s a damn good question.

“Hey Griffin, you do realize the game is over, right? We won, now we party.”

Clarke looked up to see Octavia showered and changed. Octavia has become her closest friend on the squad. They had instantly hit it off. 

“I just needed a minute.”

Octavia plopped down next to her, straddling the bench.

“Bullshit. You’re waiting for Lexa.”

“What?” Clarke started to panic. Why would Octavia say that?

“It’s only painfully obvious.”

“Octavia, I…”

“It’s okay, I’ve been fucking number 39 for the past eight months.”

“Lincoln?”

Octavia nodded. She had said it so matter-of-factly with little fear of the repercussions. 

“But we’re not allowed to date the players,” Clarke stated the obvious. 

“We’re not dating, we’re fucking. Loophole.” Octavia swung her other leg over the bench so she was now sitting directly next to Clarke. 

“For eight months?”

“Okay, it started as a loophole, but I guess we’ve gotten a little more serious. But I trust you to not say anything.”

“I won’t.”

“So how long have you and Lexa….ya know…”

“Oh God,” Clarke put her head in her hands, half embarrassed, half worried about getting in trouble. 

\--

Five weeks ago…

It was all so exciting and new for Clarke: their very first away game. The long bus ride, the paid-for hotel, the ditching of Friday classes. She loved it and loved the camaraderie of the squad and everyone getting to know each other a little better. They were on a separate bus from the football players and Clarke rather preferred it that way. It’s not that she had anything against the team in general...obviously she didn’t since she cheered for them on a daily basis. There was just one particular person on the team she wasn’t in the mood to deal with. Ever since she was introduced to Lexa, Clarke would catch her staring at her. Not in a predatory way, but still in a way that Clarke didn’t like. It made her feel weird, nervous. Octavia even went out of her way to point out just how much extra attention Lexa gave to Clarke more than any of the other cheerleaders. Or really, any other girl in school. Lexa was known for being rather aloof and remained somewhat of a mystery. 

So when Lexa started talking to Clarke more and more, it piqued her curiosity. But every time Lexa opened her mouth, she seemed to say something that would piss off Clarke to no end. Particularly the time she bragged about getting straight A’s but not even needing to worry so much about her grades because of her prowess on the field. And then there was the time they were both in the weight room and Lexa asked Clarke to spot her, then suggested Clarke might not be able to carry that much weight. It was true, but she didn’t have to say it. 

She was hoping to avoid Lexa for most of the trip, but that was going to be tricky since they were staying on the same floor as each other. She was happy to be rooming with Octavia but got kind of annoyed when she found out Lexa got her own room since she was the sole female on the team. 

“So she’s too good to room with a lowly cheerleader, huh?” Clarke complained to Octavia as they settled into their room.

“Wow, you really don’t like her, do you?”

Clarke sighed. “Okay, I’ll stop complaining. Grab the sodas. I’m going to get some ice.”

Clarke grabbed the bucket and walked down to the end of the hallway to the ice machine. She filled it about halfway until she saw a door open and noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

“You’d think they put the quarterback in a room farthest from a noisey ice machine.”

Clarke was taken aback seeing Lexa in her boxers and tank top. It certainly wasn’t the worst view in the world. 

“Oh...sorry. I…” Clarke looked away from Lexa, trying to avoid eye contact. “Well, I need ice so you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Lexa stepped out of her room and Clarke could feel her directly behind her.

“Why don’t you like me, Griffin?”

Clarke turned around. “What? I never…”

“Stop. It’s clear you don’t like me. I mean, whatever. You’re no picnic to talk to either but at least I make an effort.”

“I like you just fine.”

Lexa scoffed and Clarke tried to avoid noticing the way her long brown hair cascaded down her neck, the ends of her hair tickling the skin on her chest. 

“Well hallelujah. Clarke Griffin likes me just fine. You know, you might have a little more fun around here if you loosened up a bit and stopped being so judgmental.”

Clarke fumbled with the ice bucket. She could feel herself turning red. She didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“I’m not judgemental.”

“No? You look down your nose at me constantly.”

“Well, you’re a showoff.”

“Am I?”

Lexa’s face was now dangerously close to Clarke’s. Clarke thought seriously about throwing the bucket of ice at Lexa and running away. Anything to avoid this tension. But that would only make matters worse.

“Yes. And you always get special treatment.”

“Do I? Is that so wrong?”

Her arrogance was really shining through tonight and Clarke wasn’t about to put up with it. She took a step closer and found her confidence. 

“Good luck trying to sleep tonight. Because I have a feeling I’m going to be extra thirsty. Gonna need a lot of ice and make a lot of noise.”

Lexa started to close the gap. She took the bucket from Clarke’s hand and rested on the ice machine.

“Looks like you’re already thirsty.”

Clarke swallowed hard.

“Shut up.” It was the best comeback she could think of. 

Lexa gave her a small smirk. It was maddening but also really fucking adorable and Clarke wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, so she pushed her back into the wall. She watched Lexa’s eyes grew wide and Clarke felt a sudden twinge of excitement pulling this kind of power play over her. She searched her face for any sign of discomfort or hesitation, but found none. So she leaned forward and kissed her. 

The noise that came out of Lexa’s mouth only spurred her on as she parted Lexa’s lips with her tongue and moved her hands down to Lexa’s waist. Lexa, in turn, kissed her back, eagerly accepting everything Clarke was giving her. 

“Someone might see us,” warned Lexa. Clarke didn’t stop. She couldn’t even if she tried. She merely grunted in response, but kept kissing her. 

Lexa reached her hand out to the side and opened the door to her room. She grabbed Clarke’s shirt, spun her around and gently pushed her into the room, closing the door behind her.

The next morning, Clarke snuck out of Lexa’s room without waking her. The ice in the bucket had long since melted and she was thankful she was able to sneak back into her room while Octavia was still asleep. She had two hours before they had to wake up and she spent the entire time thinking about the night she just had with Lexa and swearing up and down that it would never happen again.

\--

“Holy shit, Griffin. I fucking KNEW you didn’t just go for a walk that night!”

“Yeah, that was a pretty lame excuse. I’m honestly surprised you bought it.”

“I was tired and hungry. But damn, I would love to know the details. And like...how many other times since then?”

Clarke could feel the nerves in her stomach. She tried to hide the grin on her face. If Octavia only knew how many times… Clarke wasn’t even sure she had an exact count. She and Lexa never talked much when it would happen. It was just sort of an unspoken thing. It’s not like they had all much to talk about anyway. They’d both be in the locker room at the same time, or the weight room after hours, or multiple times during other away games, or in Lexa’s dorm, or in Clarke’s dorm when her roommate was gone. Really, it’s shocking no one else knew besides Octavia.

“Um...a few times.”

Octavia laughed. “Fine, fine. Don’t tell me. But you owe me some serious details later. Now go check on your girlfriend.”

“She’s NOT my girlfriend.”

“Sure, Clarke. Don’t be too long. Victory party at Lincoln’s.”

\--

She watched as Octavia left the field. She got up and headed to the locker room to check on a certain football player who was no doubt getting the royal treatment from the trainers and coaches. She walked into an empty locker room and headed toward the trainer’s room. She watched one by one as the coaches and trainers left the locker room, leaving Lexa to do whatever recovery techniques they gave her. Clarke hung back and sat on the bench in front of the lockers, waiting for the right moment to go check on her. It really did look like a bad hit and Lexa was tough, but she was also significantly smaller than the guy who knocked her down.

Five weeks ago ago, she wouldn't have cared at all about waiting around to see if the university's star quarterback was okay. In the beginning, she was not only put off by Lexa’s attitude, but also the swarms of photographers and reporters and fans all clamoring to talk to the Lexa when really all she was famous for was being a girl on a football team. Okay, so it was kind of badass and the football team WAS undefeated, but Clarke thought it was a novelty that would have worn off. It didn't. And Clarke started to realize that maybe it was because Lexa practiced harder than any of her teammates, running faster, staying after practice to go over plays, and working out twice as hard in the weight room. Eventually, it was a level of perseverance that Clarke started to respect.

Since they started hooking up, neither of them admitted that it was more than just sex. After all, the sex they had was pretty unreal. It was the best sex Clarke had ever had, and Lexa had said the same about her. Clarke had been trying to convince herself that's why she kept going back for more.But Clarke had been feeling something lately. Something that told her perhaps this was more than just sex. And that feeling was solidified tonight when she watched Lexa get the wind knocked out of her. She wanted to run onto the field and see if she was okay, but could only watch helplessly as she was escorted off the field. She felt a pang in her chest and the need to throw her arms protectively around her, to examine her to make sure she was okay. But Lexa didn’t need to know that. 

Still dressed in her cheerleading uniform, she finally gathered the courage to walk into the women's weight room to look for her. She found her in the corner in one of the tubs, soaking in ice and grimacing like she was both freezing and in pain. She heard a timer go off, then watched as Lexa gripped the sides of the tub and pulled herself out with a grunt.

Clarke was entranced as she watched the ice water dripping off of Lexa's abs. She suddenly had the urge to lick it off her, warming her entire body with just her tongue. She moved her eyes up to Lexa's hardened nipples beneath her sports bra, then down to her shaking, muscular legs. This was an unfair, physical assault on Clarke's body. She almost felt bad for staring, but she had seen Lexa much more naked and in many more vulnerable positions than this. God, this girl's body was insane. And she wanted it against her own right now.

She continued watching as Lexa stepped out of the tub, then locked eyes with her. She stumbled forward, almost falling over and Clarke was there in a flash to help steady her.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"It's late. Why are you still here," asked Lexa as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Just wanted to ask Coach Byrne something about cheer practice next week."

Lexa nodded. "Interesting...since she left over an hour ago."

Clarke's eyes lowered to the floor. "Fine, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Aww...you're worried about me?"  
"Not anymore. It seems you're fine. I'll talk to you later." Clarke turned to go, not in the mood for Lexa's incessant teasing.

"Wait,” Lexa called after her. “Thank you for checking on me. I’ve got some bruises, but I’m really okay.”

Clarke turned to face her and watched as the other girl shivered, unable to get warm from the ice bath.

“You’re freezing.”

“I’m used to it,” replied Lexa as her teeth chattered.

“Come here.” Clarke wrapped her arms around her and instantly felt cold. She had no idea how Lexa could do this after every practice and every game. She removed the cold, soaked towel and moved her hands up and down Lexa’s arms, trying to warm them, but nothing seemed to be working. She took Lexa’s hand and led her to the showers. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up.”

“I’m supposed to wait at least half an hour before taking a warm shower after an ice bath.”

“You’re also not supposed to be turning blue and about to lose a foot to frostbite.” They stepped into one of the shower stalls and Clarke turned on the spray, waiting for it to warm up. “You’ll be fine.”

“I didn’t know you were a doctor.”

“My mom is,” replied Clarke smugly.

“Oh. I...I don’t think I knew that.” Lexa stood there shivering in her sports bra and underwear while Clarke checked the temperature of the water. “Fuck, it’s really cold. I think my coach set the timer for longer than he was supposed to. It felt a bit longer to me.”

Clarke pulled her in and tried to warm her with her body heat. She felt the water, which was warm enough to get under and not so hot it would shock Lexa’s body.

“Come on. Let’s get you warm.” She pulled Lexa into the spray, while getting soaked herself. She didn’t even bother taking off any clothes, allowing her uniform to get drenched. She needed to warm up Lexa and didn’t have time to even consider anything else. Lexa fell into Clarke’s embrace as they stood under the warming water. Slowly, Clarke adjusted the temperature, bringing it up a little bit at a time as she continued to hold her.

Lexa was still shivering, but much less. Her chin was resting on Clarke’s shoulder as she let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So does this mean you like me?”

“What?”

“You were worried. You wanted to check on me. You’re soaking wet in the shower with your clothes on. Why can’t you admit that you like me?”

“Well maybe I would if you weren’t such a pretentious ass.”

Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke. “How else was I supposed to get your attention?”

“You were trying to get my attention?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve been the object of affection of many people.”

“I’d say that’s an overstatement.”

“It’s not. In fact, I’ve come close to knocking out some of the guys on the team hearing the way they talk about you. It’s maddening. I guess maybe I was overdoing it a little just to try to get you to notice me. I didn’t know any other way to do it.”

“Um...how about by not being a dick?”

“Interesting tactic. I’ll have to try it sometime.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just focus on getting warm.”

The water continued to pour down over them as Lexa’s body temperature slowly rose back to normal. Clarke’s clothes were sopping wet and heavy, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of Lexa. She felt Lexa’s hands move up her skirt and grip her hips as she brought her lips cup to Clarke’s and kissed her. The cold from Lexa’s face and the warmth of the fresh water streaming down was an interesting sensation for Clarke. Lexa pulled back and gazed at her. Clarke must have looked horrible with makeup running down her face, her hair all wet and her heavy, dripping uniform.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Clarke.”

“I’m a mess.”

Lexa shook her head. “You’re perfect. So perfect in fact, I…I wish…” She trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

“You wish what?”

Instead of an answer, Lexa pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Her hands gripped Clarke’s ass under her skirt, then moved up under her shirt and started groping her desperately.

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes for the shower.”

“Had no time to take them off.”

“I think there’s time, now.” Lexa kissed her neck.

“You first,” challenged Clarke.

It took Lexa all of three seconds to remove her underwear and sports bra, which was quite a feat seeing as how wet sports bras were the work of the devil.

Clarke stared as the water cascaded down Lexa’s body, little rivulets making trails down her delicious abs. Lexa gave her a smirk and was on her again in no time. She pulled Clarke’s shirt off over her head and placed kisses all along her chest. Her hands moved up her thighs once more and tugged on her skirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Lexa was busy taking in the sight before her, so Clarke decided to finish the job. She unhooked her bra, loving the look on Lexa’s face, then pulled down her underwear.

The steam was thick and heavy between them and the water ran hot, adding to the heat between her legs. Lexa was on Clarke in an instant, with her mouth on one breast and her hand on the other. Clarke threw her head back and grabbed onto Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer. The water fell between them, descending into Lexa’s mouth every time she swirled her tongue around Clarke’s nipple. Lexa’s nails raked up and down Clarke’s thigh before her hand grabbed the back of her knee, guiding Clarke to wrap her leg around Lexa’s waist. With one hand, she gripped her thigh, keeping it in place, with the other, Lexa plunged inside Clarke with no warning and Clarke nearly lost her balance. It felt so damn good. She didn’t realize how badly she needed to feel Lexa again. Even if it was only sex to Lexa. She would take her any way she could get her.

Lexa pumped in and out of her while paying equal attention to both breasts with her mouth and Clarke could barely hang on. She was already close to exploding from the moment she saw the girl step out of the ice bath. Lexa moved her lips from her breasts up to her mouth, dipping her tongue in and kissing her deeply. Her thrusts started slowing in pace, but increasing in intensity and Lexa pulled back to watch Clarke,   
knowing she was about to come undone.

With her lips parted and panting heavily, Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes as the brunette added another finger inside her. It was as if they were speaking all the words she was dying to say. At least, that’s what Clarke was hoping. Who knows what the girl was really thinking? She was always a bit of a mystery to Clarke.

Her moans grew louder as Lexa’s fingers worked deeper inside her. She curled her fingers every other pump and Clarke was nearly gone. Her eyes clamped shut.

“Fuck, right there!”

Lexa continued her ministrations while keeping focus on Clarke’s face.

“Clarke?”

“Mmmm?” She was gripping Lexa’s neck, trying to keep her composure but Lexa’s fingers felt so damn good.

“Look at me.”

Clarke had to force her eyes open as Lexa’s thumb rubbed against her clit.

“Jesus, Lex! Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Clarke.”

“Fuck…feels so good.”

“Clarke, look at me, please.”

Clarke’s eyes were open, but she was having trouble focusing. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s. She used them as her anchor, her compass.

“I’m here,” she panted as her hips grinded against Lexa’s fingers.

“Clarke…be with me.”

Clarke could feel herself clenching around those talented fingers, trying to stave off her orgasm and trying to figure out exactly what Lexa was trying to say.

“I am. I’m right here.”

“No. Be with me.” She ran her tongue along Clarke’s neck and nipped it gently before pulling back and looking at her with pleading eyes. “Forget about the squad rules. I know we have a good thing here, but I want more. I want you. All of you. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way. And we argue a lot and don’t have much in common, but I don’t care. I really like you. I…”

She pushed further into Clarke and swiped against her clit a few more times. Clarke couldn’t formulate words at the moment. Her answer came in the form of a pleasured scream that echoed through the showers as she came harder than she ever had before. Lexa’s lips were on hers as she coaxed her down, kissing along her cheek, making soft, comforting noises, assuring her everything was okay.

Once Clarke found her voice again she looked up at Lexa and smiled.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Lexa asked excitedly.

Clarke nodded. “Yes. It’s about time your stubborn, smug ass said something.”

Lexa laughed. “Can’t even let me enjoy my victory without taking a shot at me.”

“We’re going to be a disaster together, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but think of how much fun it’ll be.”


End file.
